


In Which Knights Convinces Sena to Strip

by Itio



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Lilo and stitch reference, M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fill, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: After a long day of Lives and photo shoots, the members of Knights return to their unit room to relax. The members of Knights then try to get Sena comfortable. After all, that uniform must be hot, right?





	In Which Knights Convinces Sena to Strip

               A long performance, a successful live, excellent evasion of the flashing lights and crowds, and a breath of relief from each member as they walked in and took their seats on the several dressing room beanbag chairs. Ritsu was quick to take off the annoying sash, followed by the jacket and the dress shirt. He muttered a ‘much better…’ and cuddled up against an also half naked Leo. Tsukasa relaxed in his dress shirt and pants, leaning against Arashi, who had kicked off their pants, sitting in boxer shorts. Izumi sat off to the side, fully clothed. They can have their cuddle puddle or whatever… He wasn’t about to get involved.

               Ritsu whined, looking up to Izumi. “I’m cold. Come over here.” He patted the open spot next to him on the beanbag. He had Leo on his left.

               “If you’re cold. Put a shirt on.” That only gave Izumi another whine and a shake of Ritsu’s head as a response. “Your funeral.”

               “Don’t be so rude, Sena!” Leo laughed and reached out for him. “Come join us. You performed magnificently! You deserve it!” Leo looked to the other members, seeing nods in agreement. “We crushed our opponents and have come out victorious! We have earned this privilege!”

               “You’re so loud, King.” Izumi grumbled and looked at the others. They were all in various stages of undress and it was discomforting. “Why do we have to be naked anyway?”

               “I don’t see any of us naked.” Leo looked to each of the members. Everyone had clothes on… in some form. “We’re a family aren’t we? This is a great way to bond, Sena.”

               “Sechan is so mean.” Ritsu yawned out and closed his eyes. “Leave him be, King. He obviously doesn’t deserve to be with us anyway. Maybe he should go to another unit.”

               “Ritsu is vicious tonight.” Leo pouted though. “Sena is family. Family means…”

               “Nobody gets left behind or forgotten.” The rest of the unit responded. Leo had to admit that was the best thing he could have ever stolen from a movie.

               “Right! And that means that Sena stays, doesn’t it?” Leo grinned as his unit-mates nodded and responded with a simple ‘yes, King.’

               Izumi grumbled. “That doesn’t mean I’m joining.” Arashi gave him a look this time though. Damn their cute little face.

               “You won’t even take off that hot jacket? We aren’t on stage, we don’t have to be in full uniform anymore. Surely, you aren’t comfortable.” Concerned as always about everyone’s wellbeing. Arashi was too good for them.

               “Ugh, you guys are annoying.” He did start to take off his jacket though. It was hot and he was tired of it anyway. It wasn’t like Arashi convinced him or anything.

               “Doesn’t that feel better?” Arashi opted to looked away once they were happy with what they had done.

               “Those boots are annoying too, aren’t they?” Tsukasa noted, noticing the properly laced boots on Izumi. “We are inside. Why do you still have them on?”

               So… Izumi grumbled once more as he unlaced his boots and placed them next to the neatly folded Knights uniform jacket. “Happy?” Tsukasa nodded. This was as much as he was taking off. No more.

               “Your dress shirt next!” Leo ordered with a bright grin. “Don’t want it wrinkled.” Though, of course, he wouldn’t force him to remove anything. After all, Arashi and Tsukasa were still wearing their dress shirts.

               Leo had a point though. A wrinkled dress shirt looked as bad as a stained uniform. That would mean he would need to iron it and that took too much effort in the madness of dress rehearsal and performances. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing a black undershirt. He knew he was one of the only ones that wore anything under the dress shirt. Ritsu wore the least amount of clothing as physically possible so he could sleep easier, and he was sure Leo did the same because it was comfortable.

               “Don’t you feel better already, Sena?” Leo asked, getting a simple nod from Izumi as he folded the dress shirt and placed it on top of his jacket, next to his boots.

               “Now, come here.” Ritsu ordered as he yawned. “You’re warm. A good pillow.” He reached out with his right arm to coerce Izumi to join him.

               By now, Izumi had had enough with dealing with his unit. His king was ordering him to strip and Ritsu was demanding as usual. Arashi was too good for their own good and Tsukasa was… well, Tsukasa. He got up and walked to the other side of the pile of Knights and sat down next to Ritsu. “What do you want?”

               “Your pants off. They are scratchy.” Ritsu’s hand reached to fiddle with the button of Izumi’s dress pants. “Then you hold me, just like King is.”

               Once the button was undone, Izumi took initiative to take off his own pants because god damnit, Ritsu was not about to strip him again. He didn’t have time to neatly fold and put away his pants before Ritsu dragged him on top of his arm and demanded cuddles.

               So… he let those pants sit, untidy on the floor, and closed his eyes. It was a long day and yeah, they did come out victorious. He knew each of the members had a snarky smirk on their face at their success, but they would pay for it later. They would get an earful soon enough. For now though…  nap didn’t sound terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for one of my friends  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as they did!


End file.
